Plan B
by Rocwoman
Summary: Set between episodes 5 and 6, Caroline and Kate are still broken up, but Caroline has an idea.
1. Chapter 1

Kate shifted some papers on the desk in her classroom. It was almost winter and a cool draft was coming through the windows of the aging school. She shivered, not quite able to get warm today even though it was almost time to go home. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and it read-text from Caroline. She pressed accept and read it wearily. "I found some of your things you left when you ...left. I will be home this evening if you want to stop by and pick them up. " Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. A small knot in her stomach formed, but she tried to ignore it. She had done a good job of avoiding Caroline, it still hurt to see her. She still remembered the good times, but coudn't curb the heartache or the feeling of being used to obtain Caroline's "beloved house" She texted back "Can't you bring it to school?" She went back to work, waiting for a reply. Another buzz "Forgot to bring it today. I am out of town for the next 3 days for a conference. If you can wait I can bring it next week" Kate thought for a second about what Caroline was refering to. She had been missing her favorite blouse and jewlery from her grandmother. With no important plans for the evening, she texted back "Ok, be over after I leave school, I will text when I am close." "Ok, see you then" was Caroline's reply. Kate wrapped her sweater around herself and shivered again. There was more grading to do...

Caroline chuckled to herself as she walked into her house after reading Kate's last text. The boys were at their friends houses and she was unsure of where John was. Celia was in Halifax visiting Alan, so she had the whole house to herself for the evening. She had a plan. It was very unlike her, a little risky, but Kate had shut her down so many times, a different approach was in order. It had been a busy and stressful week, so she was ready for some fun. She succeeded in getting Kate to come back to the house and was hoping to get her to stay, at least for a little while. She looked at the clock and got to work. She grabbed some wine and a wine glass and went upstairs. She collected Kate's things and got some candles and brought them to into the bathroom. Her phone buzzed with a text from Kate. "Just leaving school, be there soon." Caroline smiled and replied with simple "ok" She lit the candles and dimmed the lights. She turned on the bath tub and added extra bubbles. She poured a glass of wine for herself and put in on the table next to the bathtub. She loosly put her hair up and undressed. She got in the tub allowing the warm water to calm her nerves. The house was still a little cool from the heat being off for the day causing the bathroom to fill with steam. She closed her eyes and relished the silence.

Kate pulled up to the house still cold from the trip and wanting to be at her own house, in comfy clothes and reading a good book. Sure the nights at her house were lonely, but she was getting used to it, at least that's what she told herself. She rang to doorbell. She was a little suspicious when she didn't see any lights on downstairs. There was no answer. She sighed and texted Caroline "I am here, where are you?" Caroline's phone buzzed and she looked at it, already knowing what it was going to say. Kate waited for a text "Sorry, I am upstairs and your things are here too, the door is open, come on up." Kate sighed, wondering what was going on. She had come all this way and she wasn't leaving without her stuff. She opened the door and headed upstairs.

"I am in the bathroom, your stuff is on the bed." Caroline called out hearing Kate come up the stairs. Kate saw her things on the bed and went to get them, but noticed the bathroom door was open most of the way. She saw the steam coming from the room and felt instantly warmer. She took a couple steps towards the bathroom and looked in. Her eyed widened at what she saw. There was her former lover, in a bathtub full of bubbles covering her bottom half, with a few scant bubbles covering her maginficent breasts. Her legs were perched on the end of the tub crossed with shiny red nailpolish glowing in the dimmed light. Her skin was glistening with condensation and some strands of hair clung to her forehead. She held the wine glass in one hand and took a sip. "Oh, Kate hi" Kate swallowed hard and licked her lips. She knew what Caroline was doing, but damn she looked so sexy. She shook her head and could only spit out "Hi" Caroline could see the effect she was having on the younger woman. "It has been a rough week and I needed to unwind" she said slowly taking some water from the tub and splashing in on her chest and neck very seductivly. "Care to join me?" she said smiling and took another sip of wine. "I am...ah...just going to get wet, I mean get...my things and go" Kate stuttered. Kate's mind was telling her to get out, but her body wanted to be in the warm water with the sexy headmistress. Kate was a professor of language, but couldn't seem to get out a complete sentence. Kate shook her head again and had an idea. Two could play at this game. She missed Caroline's touch so much and wanted to get a little sample. She walked over and kneeled by the tub. Caroline's eyes widened in anticipation. Kate took the wine glass from Caroline's hand and took a sip, leaving a little left in the glass. She leaned forward so her face was centimeters from Caroline's. She could feel her breath and stared at her amazing lips. Caroline leaned in for a kiss, but Kate pulled back, only a little. "Tempting" was Kate's reply. She smiled and noticed Caroline had not stopped staring at her lips. "What the hell" she thought as she gave Caroline what she wanted, a searing kiss. It quickly grew more passionate. Caroline slipped her tounge in Kate's mouth while one hand grabbed the back of Kate's neck to pull her closer and deapen the kiss. Kate's resolve was weakening, God she had missed this woman, her mouth, her body. She had had it so bad for Caroline, daydreaming all kinds of differents scenarios for their reconsiliation. Sleeping with Greg had got the job done, but she missed Caroline's soft and tender touch.

But, she wasn't going to make it that easy. Kate felt Caroline's hand toying with the top button of her shirt, trying to undo it. She pulled back ending the kiss, much to Caroline's dismay. "Why Dr. Elliot, you think can just seduce me and all will be forgotten? "she said half jokingly. "Umm, I... " Caroline replied. She wasn't sure what was happening, was Kate upset? Was she confused? She knew deep down Kate still wanted her. She was still reeling from that kiss. Kate took the last sip from the wine glass and said "enjoy your conference, see you when you get back" Kate replied with a wicked glimmer in her eye. She walked out and collected her things and Caroline heard her walking down the stairs. Caroline signed, leaned back and closed her eyes. She touched her lips which were still flushed. "God, I want her back" she said outloud to no one in particular. She opened her eyes and poured herself another glass of wine.

Kate got in her car smiled and exhaled deeply. She rubbed her forehead and let her hand trail down to her chest, feeling her now warm skin. Caroline drove her crazy, what was she going to do? Did Caroline think she could just put on the charm and she would come crawling back? "No way" she thought to herself. She was going to make her work for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline put her keycard in the slot and entered her hotel room. She knew this conference was important and, since she took the job at Sulgrave Heath, had always managed to stay at the top her her game. Her peers at the conference respected her, her students respected her, other teachers at the school respected her. She had been attentive and learned a lot from the meetings and discussions. But she was exhausted and had managed to escape for some time by herself before a late supper. After a quick call to Celia and the boys to see how everyone was getting along without her, she threw her heals off and plopped on the bed, very excited for some peace and quiet.

Kate drove home from her dad's nursing home in a sad silence. What started out as a good day, had gone downhill fast. She got a lot of work done for an upcoming concert, had organized things that needed to be sorted and left school feeling acomplished. She had decided on visiting her dad after school. She didn't ususally show up unannouced, but she was feeling good and wanted to talk about her day and her excitedment for things in the future. It wasn't long into her visit when things went soue. Her father was in bad mood and was yelling at her and the nurses. He was more confused than usual and Kate couldn't seem to make him understand or calm down.

"I hate it here! Why did you put me here! he yelled, his arms flaling when Kate tried reassure him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kate was stunned and had never seen him this confused or upset. She felt a lump in her throat and quietly tried to reassure him.

The nurse then came in with his medication, which he took after some coaxing.

She thought it best to leave him alone and let the medication do its job. She talked with his nurse before she left, who told her of his angry rants and confusion with names and days of the week.

She drove home heartbroken and feeling helpless. Tears started running down her face which she quickly rubbed off. She walked into her house and desperatly wanted to tell someone what happened, to vent about her dad. Caroline was the first person that came to mind. Caroline, her former friend and lover, who just before they broke up had seemed a little more interested in her life outside school, including her family. Her sour mood lightened up a little when she thought about Caroline's stunt last Friday. She even managed to smile a little when she thought of the powerful and all together headmistress trying (and almost successfullly, though she didn't like to admit it) to seduce her in a hot bath of bubbles. That memory had popped a few times over the weekend, eventually leading Kate to enjoy a hot bath herself. She had to shake herself awake when the thoughts became a bit too real. Hot water, bubbles, candlelight, sitting opposite Caroline in the tub, watching Caroline kiss her feet and slowly work her way down her leg, substituting her teeth and tongue, never breaking eye contact. Kate sitting against the back of the tub with Caroline in her lap, their arms intertwined on Caroline's chest as Kate nibbled on her ear, then licked and kissed her neck and shoulders, encouraged by her moans of pleasure. Her left hand gently gliding down from Caroline's breast to her thigh and in between her legs. Caroline had done it, gotten into her head and she felt herself slowly giving in.

But obviously there was more to a relationship than sex and longing. They never had a problem with that. As she thought about her next move, her phone buzzed, it was a text from Caroline.

"Are you holding down the school for me, while I am gone?" Kate read.

She chuckled and texted back

"It is still standing and in relativly good order, if that's what you mean" Kate replied.

Caroline, knowing Kate was able to talk and wanting to hear her voice, pushed dial. She could sleep later, she wanted some conversation not involving A-levels and curriculum.

"There was an incident involving the cricket team and some spiders, but I am sure Beverly will fill you in when you get back" Kate answered the call smiling, without saying hello.

Carloline laughed outloud picturing the rough and tumble teenage boys standing on benches and counters trying to avoid the furry creatures.

Kate, excited at Caroline's initiative to call, was feeling more relieved by the second.

"How is the conference going?" Kate asked

"Oh, the usual stuff, I am learning a lot though. A lot of technical talk about assessments and managment. Pretty dry stuff, but this boring, headmistress loves that stuff."

Kate smiled, she hadn't experienced many dull moments with Caroline, but she understood what other peoples percetion of her were.

There was a slight pause as both woman wanted to continue talking, but were unsure of what to say next.

"How was your day? Caroline asked.

Kate could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she heard the words, her day came back to the forefront of her mind.

"School was great, but I had a rough night with my dad." she said slightly choking up.

"Oh Kate, what happened?" Caroline asked sensing the sadness in Kate's voice and feeling genuinly concerned.

Kate went on for a few minutes about all that had happened, her dad's anger and confusion. Her inablitiy to fix it or calm him down. She was very worried about him and felt him slipping away. Caroline listened carefully and couldn't help but think about her own father slowly slipping away mentally. She heard all of Celia's complaining and frustration, but she knew that Celia was feeling just as hopeless as she was, but unable to show it. Her heart went out to Kate, she understood all of Kate's feelings and just wanted to be with her and hold her.

"Your dad loves you, Kate, but his mind is working against him, you can't do anything, but just be there and tell him that you love him." She knew it was easier said that done, remebering the hell that her father had put herself and Celia through.

Kate sighed and felt some of the weight lifting off her shoulders. They talked for the next couple of hours about there relationships with their parents. Kate told stories of about growing up, getting in trouble for sneaking out at all hours of the night to see her suitors, which upset her parents greatly. Her blasting music way too loudly in her bedroom in her teens. She also talked about her parents support when her marraige to Richard was faltering. Caroline discussed her dad's illness and Celia's impatience. How they always wanted her to get out and hang out with friends, when all she wanted to do was stay inside with her textbooks and study. They both felt content and the conversation flowed. Kate moving in, selling the house and the baby fiasco had been so rushed, and they both knew it now. There was an unspoken agreement that they were taking a step back in their relationship and were happy to learn more about eachother.

Before they knew it, they had been talking for 3 hours. There was a lull in the conversation and both of them remembered that they had not eaten dinner.

"Well, I had better get going" Kate finally said.

"Oh, ok." Caroline said disappointed, but she understood it was getting late.

"Thanks for calling, and listening to my rambling" Kate said after a few seconds.

"Anytime, it was great to learn more about you, I should have asked sooner." Caroline said with regret.

"I miss you" Caroline said more bravely than she felt. She was a little nervous to hear Kate's reply.

"Oh...ok, me too...Kate stuttered, not too suprised her resolve was fading so quickly.

"We will talk when you get back, we have a lot to work through. Kate continued. I am not sure what the next step is, but I am willing to talk." Kate was being honest, she had been heavy handed with Caroline, but it was all to mask the hurt she felt.

"Ok, I am looking forward to seeing you at school, time for some supper and some reading before bed." Caroline replied.

"Ah, enjoy. Dinner and a nice hot bath sounds good to me, goodnight" Kate replied playfully and pressed "end" leaving Caroine to decipher what that meant for them.


End file.
